


One missing piece

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grabbing a few more beers and stretching her legs, Jo settled back at the beat up wood table with the puzzle taking shape on top of it. Charlie got a furrow in her forehead and pursed her lips together so cute when she was concentrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One missing piece

Jo belched and noisily set her beer down on the coaster of Yoda’s face.

“Yep. This is definitely better with alcohol.”

Charlie shoved her shoulder and took the second beer from her. “Shut up. You know this is fun.”

They had the edges done already and Charlie was working on a patterned section. Jo fiddled with a few pieces and scrunched her nose at the box.

“It’s a jig saw puzzle. I didn’t know people actually did these things.”

“Have you ever seen those 3-D puzzles? Those are really cool.”

“This isn’t too bad.”

Fitting a few pieces together, Jo smiled at the picture coming together. Man, she would have never thought she’d spend a Wednesday night doing a puzzle with her girlfriend. Jo was more the shooting pool, bonfires, beer pong kind of girl. And Charlie, well she could drink Jo under the table - the start of their relationship has a lot of black spots - but living together was a different kind of thing.

Jo and Charlie had picked out a place together a few months ago. Jo found as they settled that there were quiet moments, calm moments, like Sunday morning pancakes and reading before bed, that she liked just as much as the parties.

Slowly, they had started merging different parts of their lives. Friday night poker with Sam, Dean, Ash, and Pam. Saturday D&D with Sam, Dean, Kevin, and Cas. Charlie had started coming to the gun range with Jo. And Jo went to the comic book stores with her. They were moving past the things they already had in common to share everything else now too.

And it was pretty nice.

Grabbing a few more beers and stretching her legs, Jo settled back at the beat up wood table with the puzzle taking shape on top of it. Charlie got a furrow in her forehead and pursed her lips together so cute when she was concentrating. A pleasant low buzz settled warm in Jo’s belly as she leaned over the table and swapped pieces with Charlie.

They needed to get cooler puzzles though. It was freaking kittens in a field of flowers.

As they wound down to the hardest section of sky that was just a stretch of blue, Jo realized it was going on midnight already. They’d been working on the puzzle since after dinner at seven. She just hadn’t realized time go by, chatting with Charlie as they worked.

“Is the last piece on your side?”

Jo drained her beer, “Huh?”

There was one blank spot in the sky and she had no more pieces left.

“Shit.”

Charlie groaned and stood, walking around the table and feeling under the edges of the puzzle, searching the table before getting on her hands and knees to look under the table. Jo appreciated the view for a minute before getting up to help her.

“It was a new puzzle right?”

“Yeah, sealed and everything. It’s gotta be here somewhere.”

“Probably just got knocked off the table. We can find it in the morning.”

Charlie looked at her furiously, “One piece! We can’t leave until it’s finished, we were so close!”

Jo rolled her eyes, “It’s just a puzzle.”

“But it’s almost done, I can’t leave it like this.”

Jo huffed but she kept looking and together they tore their whole living room apart looking for the goddam piece. It was almost one a.m. by the time Jo gave up completely. She had to get up for work at the garage in seven hours. But Charlie was dead set on finding the last piece. Looks like Jo would have to resort to distraction tactics.

“Charlie, Chaaarlieeeeeeee, I’m sleepy.”

“You can go to bed, I’ll find it.”

“But I need you to kiss me goodnight.”

All in all, it was pretty easy to slowly guide Charlie to the bedroom with the right touches, kisses to the back of her neck, tickling squeezes to her waist, a nudge here and there. Ever since they’d moved in together, they didn’t say goodnight without a kiss, and usually a little more.

Charlie was still staring balefully at the doorway to the living room when Jo tugged her onto the bed. Pulling Charlie into her lap, Jo took her mind off the puzzle with fingers tangling gently in that soft hair and lips on the curve of her neck. Charlie sighed sweetly and cupped her face to give her that goodnight kiss, deepening it as she rolled her hips and scratched her nails up Jo’s arms.

Pulling Charlie’s shirt up, Jo smoothed her hands along the slope of her back, fingers tracing her spine before unclasping her bra. As her bra opened, Jo felt something small fall in her lap. Pulling back, she picked up a single blue puzzle piece.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Charlie, kissing her ear and still intent on saying goodnight, missed it. “Hm?”

“You were hiding something in your bra.”

Charlie sat up, face scrunched in confusion and looking way too hot with her tousled hair like that.

Jo brandished the single puzzle piece accusingly. “You suck.”


End file.
